


He loves me. He loves me not.

by plumtrees



Series: C(4,2) = 6 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: Where Matsukawa learns that the problem with being infatuated with someone who’s never had experience with love before is that when they encounter this magical but troublesome entity known as feelings, their first instinct is usually to run like hell.That, and the fact that they’re dense as fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Combined two prompts for this! "Do Matsuiwa ❤❤ please. Maybe mattsun being the more experienced one of the two, who realizes iwaizumi has a secret crush on him but is not ready to admit it to himself? Idk, pining iwa-chan." and "u know what would be cute tho like iwa sitting in the V of matsus legs lying back on his chest as they take a break during volleyball practice"

Most people who knew Matsukawa Issei and Iwaizumi Hajime wouldn’t have pegged them as touchy people, and yet, here they were.

Iwaizumi was dozing off, having had to sit out because of the wrist he’d strained yesterday. Matsukawa was likewise incapacitated, a mask over his face thanks to the Annual Spring Hay Fever. They both sat on the corner of the gym, doomed to do nothing but watch since they both refused to just go home. 

That itself wasn’t unusual. What _was_ was the fact that Iwaizumi was sitting between Matsukawa’s stretched-out legs, their torsos perfectly aligned for maximum cuddling. Every now and then Iwaizumi would snore cutely and switch over to Matsukawa’s other shoulder. Maybe he was still trying to figure out which he liked best.

It had started about a week ago. Iwaizumi, dazed from a harrowing round of punishment laps for being on the losing team, walked over to their corner with legs trembling like a newborn fawn and unceremoniously plopped his ass on the V of Matsukawa’s legs.

Matsukawa was about to move him, grabbing for his armpits until he suddenly snuggled deeper into Matsukawa’s chest, arms looping around his waist, fingers locking over his back and mumbling _comfy_ into his shirt.

Ah hell, he didn’t have to move if he didn’t want to. Plus, Hanamaki’s and Oikawa’s faces? Priceless.

Now, it was almost Pavlovian, how Matsukawa’s legs would automatically stretch out and spread in invitation whenever Iwaizumi approached him during breaks. Matsukawa never really minded, because hey, when your crush since first year suddenly decided that they were into cuddling, what would any sane man to do but volunteer as tribute?

Matsukawa amused himself with the sight of their legs, how Iwaizumi’s feet ended where Matsukawa’s started, how small his feet were. Iwaizumi was not petite in any way but Matsukawa had lived his teenage life towering over most people that it almost made no difference.

He could still feel gazes twisting around to stare at them, and usually Matsukawa wouldn’t care (besides, it made for more fun when Mizoguchi-san yelled or assigned them laps), but a shouting Mizoguchi-san could wake Iwaizumi, and that wouldn’t do.

Dimly, he heard the sound of something like a volleyball crashing to the back of someone’s head (someone who just so happened to be staring at them in disgust), followed by Hanamaki’s not-so-apologetic _Sorry~_. Matsukawa smirked and angled his head to wink at him, receiving a peace sign in return.

Iwaizumi grumbled in his sleep, stirring slightly. Carefully, he unlaced his hands, brought one up to stroke back Iwaizumi’s hair—

Too late. His eyes were already open.

“Good morning.” Matsukawa murmured, scratching that spot above Iwaizumi’s ear, doubling his efforts when Iwaizumi leaned into the touch with a satisfied hum. Iwaizumi readjusted, pushing himself up higher where he’d slid down in his sleep. He leaned back, wincing when bone met bone.

“Y’should eat more.” Iwaizumi grumbled, finally settling when he found a comfortable enough spot.

“You asking me to dinner?” Matsukawa teased, but Iwaizumi was out like a light. He chuckled and brought his hand back down, entwining them over Iwaizumi’s stomach, pulled him close, and yawned.

Yeah. Sleep sounded like a good idea.

 

-

 

That Friday, they paid tribute to the weekly tradition of stopping by the convenience store to break the Mizoguchi-san Diet Menu™. Oikawa handed Iwaizumi a popsicle he never asked for, but gratefully took anyway. They idled around, waiting for Hanamaki to pay for his cream puffs and Matsukawa eyed Iwaizumi as he nibbled on his popsicle, his purple-dyed tongue peeking out to lap at the frozen treat.

Without thinking, Matsukawa pulled down his mask and opened his mouth, making an imploring _ah_ as he did so. Iwaizumi smirked and slowly guided the popsicle up to Matsukawa’s waiting mouth, only to lower it abruptly when Matsukawa leaned in. 

They stared each other down but Iwaizumi broke just a second too soon, giggling as he lifted it and held it steady for Matsukawa, not even complaining when he nibbled a bit off the tip in revenge.

Oikawa cleared his throat and Matsukawa looked up, smiled sheepishly when Hanamaki waggled his brows. Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes, popping the jagged tip into his mouth and walking on ahead. Hanamaki followed him and once they were a considerable distance away, Oikawa turned to him, eyes flashing.

“Watch yourself.” Oikawa hissed, in that low, threatening tone he only ever used on Ushiwaka. “Iwa-chan’s a pure, unsullied flower, and if you’re just leading him on—”

“That _flower_ can beat my ass into the ground if he finds out I’m playing. Which I’m not, by the way.” Matsukawa punched Oikawa’s shoulder lightly, “Calm down. He’s my friend too. Why would I wanna hurt him?”

That seemed to ease Oikawa a bit, but it didn’t stop him from squeezing between him and Iwaizumi when they managed to catch up.

 

-

 

Things progressed quite well. Matsukawa looked forward to lunch and practice more than ever, waiting outside Iwaizumi’s classroom to get more time alone with him, even when it was just a short conversation before Hanamaki and Oikawa arrived. Nowadays Iwaizumi mostly sat beside him and hardly ever complained when Matsukawa put his head on his lap. Sometimes he whined for food, and all Iwaizumi said was _sit up first_ , feeding him right from his own chopsticks once he complied. During practice, Matsukawa snuck glances only to see that Iwaizumi was already staring, blushing sweetly when he realized he was caught. Life was great.

Until one day it wasn’t.

One day, Iwaizumi completely bypassed his silent invitations to cuddle, making up some excuse about the heat as he sat beside Oikawa instead. Whenever Matsukawa playfully asked for a bite of his lunch, he’d just slide his bento over. Even Oikawa and Hanamaki noticed, the former sending him glares every chance he got. Hanamaki was more helpfully sympathetic, handing him milk like some sad substitute for booze, dragging him over to have lunch in their old spot in the quadrangle, back when it was just the two of them.

“Trouble in paradise?” Hanamaki asked, holding his milk carton like one would a bowl of warm sake.

Matsukawa shrugged, trying and failing not to look completely forlorn. He _knew_ Iwaizumi never had a relationship before. He made sure to never be too aggressive, do anything to scare him off.

But somewhere down the line he’d fucked up, and he didn’t even know how.

Hanamaki chewed on his straw thoughtfully (damn, Iwaizumi did that too). “Did you even try to talk to him?”

Matsukawa shook his head. “Keeps avoiding me. And Oikawa’s always hanging off him. I’ve been trying for days but I can’t get him alone.”

Hanamaki’s lips curled behind his straw, terrifyingly Cheshire.

“Man, Matsukawa, Issei, friend, bro, sweet summer child,” Hanamaki sing-songed, “all you had to do was _ask_.”

 

-

 

Matsukawa sneaked out into the hallway when Hanamaki dragged Oikawa past the corner, harping something about _teach me to set!_. He slid into Class 5, heads turning at the sight of him by the door.

Matsukawa liked to think himself a reasonable man. If this were anything else, he might’ve let it go without even a confrontation, would’ve just put all this behind him and pretend he and Iwaizumi didn’t just spend _months_ acting like they were so much more, only for Iwaizumi to drop everything with no explanation at all.

But pride rooted him where he was, gave him enough strength to look Iwaizumi right in the eye and say, “Can I talk to you?”

Iwaizumi seemed to be debating the wisdom of refusing, until he realized what kind of scene that would make. With a subtle glance around the curious faces in the room, he charged forward, hooked a hand around Matsukawa’s elbow and whispered _not here_.

They ended up on the rooftop, with Iwaizumi’s eyes shut and forehead pressed against the twists of the chain-link fence, Matsukawa leaning on the metal and looking at nothing in particular.

“Just tell me…” Matsukawa started flatly, trying not to think of how this was a little too like how his last breakup began, “did I do something wrong?”

Iwaizumi shook his head frantically, but said nothing.

“Then what?” he challenged, grabbing him by the chin and forcing their eyes to meet because if this was going to happen, Iwaizumi was going to _talk_ dammit.

Iwaizumi still looked terrified, but more than that he looked like he was struggling with his words, itching to say something. He opened his mouth, and Matsukawa waited.

“Are you gay?”

Matsukawa was sure the guy up there in charge of the soundtrack of his life just played a record scratch.

“Please don’t be angry, I—” Iwaizumi shrunk into himself, probably misinterpreting his silence, shoulders hunching defensively, “I’m asking because I like you. A lot. And—it’s ok, you don’t have to like me back but—”

“Fuck.” Matsukawa spat, and Iwaizumi flinched so hard he slipped out of Matsukawa’s hold. “Iwaizumi of _course_ I’m gay, why do you think I’m so thankful I have siblings?”

“Matsukawa! I’m serious!”

“And you think I’m _not_?” He grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulders, just barely resisting the urge to shake him until his brain righted itself. “What are we, Iwaizumi? Because all this time I thought we were on the same page but clearly this is news to you.”

Iwaizumi shrugged off his hands, face burning red. “You said you only had girlfriends back in middle school!”

“You think I came out the womb 100% sure that I wanted cock more than pussy?” Matsukawa ignored Iwaizumi’s sputtering about his _filthy mouth, Matsukawa what the hell—_ “You _really_ had no idea that I _like you_?”

Iwaizumi’s shell-shocked face told him all he needed to know. Matsukawa pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting the urge to call him out on all those times they acted so couple-like it had everyone gagging.

“I thought you were just fooling around.” Iwaizumi mumbled, suddenly pale. “I thought you were straight and that you were just…like that…with all your friends—”

“Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa said, calmer than he thought he was capable of in this moment. “Do you ever see Hanamaki on my lap? Oikawa? You ever see me sucking their popsicles?” He paused right there, blinked. “Well I personally wouldn’t mind sucking Oikawa’s because that guy is _packin_ —”

Suddenly, a hand was slapped over his mouth. Iwaizumi was glaring at him now, finally looking much more like his usual self. Matsukawa quirked a brow when Iwaizumi took a breath and put down his hands.

“Last I checked, you don’t talk about wanting to suck someone else’s dick with the person you like.”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, putting his hands up and flattening them on the fence, on either side of Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi stepped back, swallowing as he leaned in close.

“Educate me then, Mr. College Prep, since you’re _so_ experienced.” Iwaizumi went even redder in humiliation, but hell if Matsukawa was gonna let this go anytime soon. “What am I _supposed_ to do with the person I like?”

He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but all he caught was the flash of indignation on Iwaizumi’s face before lips were suddenly on his, fingers hooked over his nape, caging him in. Iwaizumi’s kiss was so... _him_ , a little firm and a little too eager, like he had something to prove. There was a hint of stubble, a wide jaw, a perfectly flat chest pressed against his. It was all so new, but more _right_ than any other kiss he’d ever had.

When they parted, Iwaizumi was breathing hard. Matsukawa could feel his pulse beating thunderously in his chest, and he would’ve made a jab at it if only his heart wasn’t doing the same.

“How’s that?” Iwaizumi asked, just the slightest tremor in his voice.

“Awesome.” Matsukawa muttered, knocking his forehead against Iwaizumi’s with a tired groan. “Now can we _please_ be boyfriends already?”

**Author's Note:**

> I did the MatsuIwa first because I realize that all y'all gave me angsty af prompts for MatsuHana (guys y u doing this to me...and yourselves) and I figured we needed more fluff up in here before I deliver more pain ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨
> 
> Talk to me about [my vball sons, my kpop babies, and porn](http://plumtreeforest.tumblr.com)~


End file.
